Is A Rose Selfish
by Ray14ful
Summary: It's been three years after the confrontation with the Volturi. Even though Rosalie is happy with Emmett she still feels empty until a twist of faith gives her want she always wanted.
1. Chapter 1 Found

_**Summary:**_ It's been a few years after the confrontation with the Volturi. Everything has been going great for everyone, but the family starts to notice something strange about Rosalie, something that will shock everyone. **_SM Owns twilight_**

**Chapter 1 Found**

_Rosalie's POV_

It's been a few years since the confrontation with Volturi, and well lately everything has been great for the family. We've recently moved out of Forks, Washington, where we use to live but had to move out due to our age. People had started to notice that we were still too young to be heading out for college. So we had to move, it had only been a few months since we moved into the new house Carlisle had bought in Richmond Virginia. The house was beautiful, and it was practically in the middle of nowhere, it was near the woods which was even better for us. We've all been happy living here, but we hadn't yet decided to what school we would go to until finally we decided to lay off a few years, besides we had forever to go back to school.

I sat on the living room couch, watching a TV show that Renesmee was watching who sat next to me. The rest of my family had gone hunting, well except for me and Renesmee who had stayed behind because Edward and Bella were trying to make her eat more human food than animal blood. Renesmee was technically three years old but represented a seven and a half year old.

"Aunt Rosalie," She asked.

"Yes sweetie," I answered.

"Where's Jacob," She asked, she was obviously missing him.

"Well he's back in Washington, but he will be here soon," I answered.

Yes it is true, even Jacob would follow us here for Nessie. Jacob and I never really got alone until a year after Nessie was born was when we decided that it would be for the best, for Nessie, if we try to get along. Since he had a pack of dogs back home he could only visit once a month for two weeks. He was only a week away from his monthly visit.

"Why doesn't my mommy let me drink blood," She asked curiously.

"Well," I said, "You have to eat human food too; you got get use to eat human food,"

"Aunt Rosalie, if you were my mommy would you let me drink blood," She asked.

That got to me, I did wish I was her mother, I wish I was the one who had a child, "I don't know," I said.

She smiled at me and returned to watch the TV. It had only been a few minutes after that that my family arrived. Carlisle and Esme had come in holding hands, Alice and Bella came in laughing as well as Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Mommy," Renesmee said and ran to hug Bella.

At that moment I was so jealous I couldn't bare it anymore. It's was killing me inside. I couldn't have what I craved the most. It was so unfair; life was always unfair to me because it took all I ever wanted. Jasper looked at me and gave me a small smile that made those feelings go away, for a little but at least.

"Hey babe," Emmet greeted me as he came over to me.

"Uh hi," I said strangely.

"What's wrong," He asked, apparently he notice my tone.

"Nothing," I said and gave him a fake smile.

Edward looked at me and frowned, then looked at Bella. I was so thankful at the moment. About a year ago Bella agreed to shield us all so that we could have our privacy when Edward was around, but she mostly did it for Edward who sometimes didn't want to hear our thoughts. Over this past few years Bella had been practicing to shield us and now it was a piece of cake for her, all she has to do was enter the room and she would automatically shield us from Edward, though she still had a rough time doing the same with Jasper.

Emmett frowned at me. Apparently I wasn't a good lair, "I'm fine," I said as I forced a smile again.

He smiled back at me but I knew he wasn't well convinced. Even though I loved Emmett more than my own life I couldn't bring myself to tell him what I felt. I truly felt jealous of Bella and Edward, because even though I was there for Nessie like a mother. I knew I wasn't her mother. And after these past three years a feeling I hope that never came back, just did. The mutual feeling of never becoming a mother.

I saw Jasper look at me and shook his head. I try to smile there on out. After the family hunting trip Edward and Bella had gone upstairs to put Nessie to sleep, Carlisle and Esme were in the dining room looking at all the photo albums, which believe me there were a lot of those, Alice and Emmett were arguing about who's turn was it to get the remote. And I stood outside in the porch starring at the woods. I was alone until someone decided to join me. It was Jasper.

"What are you doing out here by yourself," He asked already knowing the answer.

"Thinking," I responded.

"Look Rose I know how you felt in there," He began.

"Look Jazz I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," I said still having me back face him.

"Rose you may be able to fool Emmett and the family but not me," He whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"I'll be okay," I answered finally facing him.

"You know I'm here for whatever you need me," he said softly, "Look Rose I'm probably not the right person to say this, but shouldn't you be happy, you have Emmett and Renesmee who see's you like her second mother. Everyone's happy and you should be too. Emmett loves so much shouldn't that love fill up that empty space,"

"Sometimes that isn't enough Jasper. I am happy, but that doesn't prevent me from being like this," I said, "I like to be alone,"

"Of course," He said and was gone with milliseconds.

I sighed; I decided that I would go hunting to get things off my mind, before leaving I looked back at my family. I saw Alice look at me and nod and I nodded back, obviously she had seen me make this choice. I rapidly jumped off the porch and headed to the woods. Drowned in my thoughts I kept running, by now I was probably out of Richmond and I then I notice that had entered the city of Lexington. I finally smelled something to eat it was a mountain lion. I plan to feed on it, when I notice that something was a little off on the smell. I could smell the mountain lion and then the smell hit so hard. I smelled _Fresh human blood._ It wasn't near the mountain lion at all but it was still their

I tried to ignore it but the smell was so strong. I just had to take a look at least. I ran over to the smell, it came from the out skirts of town. I came to a stop to where the smell began. It was a couple, they had been shot dead. The man had probably gone first to die and then the woman who looked kind of oversized, but in a weird way. I was confused on to feed on them or not. I mean they were already dead, but I knew Carlisle and Esme would be upset. Then it began to rain for what I was thankful because it would wash their scent away. I looked at them one more time wondering home they died, probably a robbery. I shook my head and was about to leave when I heard a cry. The cry of a baby, I looked over the women who had been shot in the head. The cry came from her, I removed her coat. And their lied a 10 month old baby, that explain why she looked so large. I carefully took the baby in my arms and covered him from the rain. He had curly black hair and dimples, just like my Emmett. I took the baby, deciding what to do with him. I certainly couldn't take him home because of the others reaction, but I couldn't just leave him there to die. I decide to do the most selfish thing in the world, like I had with Emmett. I would claim it as my own.

Emmett's POV

"Where's Rose," I asked Alice.

I notice she had gone outside, and then she was gone. Lately she had been upset, she tries to deny it but she couldn't lie to me. I knew it was because of Bella and Renesmee, their mother daughter bond. Even though she had taken Renesmee like her own daughter that still wasn't enough for her because Rose knew that Bella was Renesmee's mother not her. And that broke her heart and broke mine to see her like that.

"She went for a quick hunt," Alice replied.

"How long ago," I asked because it had been a while since I last saw her.

"About three hours ago," Alice frowned.

"I thought you said a quick hunt, she never takes that long," I said very worried.

It was true she would only take about an hour, if she took longer than that was usually because she was with me but now; it meant that something had happen to her.

"Alice, do you know where she is," I asked.

Then Alice's face went blank for a moment and I knew she had to be having a vision about Rosalie, she quickly snapped out of it and then looked at me.

"What did you see," Edward asked curiously.

"Nothing," She said, "I was just thinking,"

"Where's Rosalie," I asked my patience was slipping.

"I don't know," She said warily, "I can't see her,"

"Well I'm going to go look for her," I said.

"What's going on,' Esme asked.

"What happen," Carlisle asked too.

I didn't have time to answer questions; I took off like a rocket. I tried to find Rose's scent but it was so faint the rain had washed it away.


	2. Chapter 2 This is what I want

_Rosalie's POV_

It had already been two days since I last saw my family. I had to go back to them soon. I really hadn't giving much thought on what I would say. Since I couldn't take him back with me I decided to buy a condo in Lexington the next day after I found my baby boy, were I immediately hired a nanny. I hoped that Carlisle hadn't checked my banking account and notice the amount of money missing. On the third day I decided to go to see my family. I hoped that Alice did not see this coming and told my family about it.

I was sitting on the couch holding my baby boy sleep in my arms. I named him Luke Damon McCarty Cullen. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping. He had black curly hair and dimples just like my Emmett. I was guessing he was about 8 to 10 months old. I didn't know who his parent's were until his parents came out in the paper. It read _**Brutal Robbery Kills Man & Wife, Gregory and Bailey Stewart**_. I reached more of it and I found out that the baby was claimed dead instead of missing. I sighed at the memory of that afternoon.

"When are you coming back Mrs. Hale," Maggie asked.

Maggie was the nanny I had hired. She was about 18, looking for a job, so I gave it to her. She loved children as much as I did. She was looking for a place to live so I allowed her to stay in the house. It had three bedrooms and bathrooms. It had everything a human place would have even food, for the baby and Maggie of course. She believed me when I told her the baby was my, well he's mine now. She very nice and caring. So I decided that while I went to my family she would take care of Luke, though Maggie believed I was at work out of town and because of that.

"Um I'm not sure maybe tomorrow afternoon," I said giving her the Luke.

"Well you don't need to worry about little Luke he'll be just fine," She told me.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," I said and then kissed my baby boy on the head and departed.

I had to admit I was nervous. What was I gonna say and that was only if Alice hadn't told them what I had done. I was very worried about Emmett's reaction, he'd probably be mad at me for a while. And the rest of my family too, what was I gonna say. I saw the house was only a couple of miles away. I stopped running and began to walk. I was thinking hard, something that would excuse me from the whole yelling and drama. I could say that I went to visit my parent's grave, but no they knew I would never go at least not without saying or Emmett, but it was worth a shot. I had to stop thinking about it because I knew Edward would be listening if he was here. I entered the porch; I notice the whole family was in the living room apparently that had been expecting me. Nervous though I was I enter the house, where sure enough there my family was expecting me.

Esme looked worried to death, along with Carlisle, Bella and Edward. Jasper looked the same as well and well my Emmett looked worried angry, disappointed and so many expressions at once. Alice, she looked furious and irritated.

Then everyone began asking questions at the same time. Like 'Where were you' 'Are you okay'. I looked at Emmett who just looked at me hurt but relieved and said nothing.

Out of all the people who were shooting questions Alice was the loudest.

"What the hell were you thinking," Alice yelled at me very angrily.

At this point everyone stopped to look at Alice's shocking behavior. My guess was that Bella's shield was on that's why Edward hadn't asked us anything.

"Rosalie talk," She demanded.

"Alice I—," I began but Alice didn't even let me finish.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you even know the consequence to what you've done," She yelled some more.

"Alice," Carlisle began.

"It's unspeakable what you've done," Alice said.

"Alice that's enough," Carlisle said firmly, "Now Rosalie where were you these past few days. Why didn't you bother calling your whole family was worried sick,"

But my eyes laid on Emmett and his on me. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Rose," Esme asked.

"I-I," I couldn't bring myself to say it, "I was in Rochester New York,"

I saw the shocked in their face, not sure if they believed me or not and Alice's irritation.

"What were you doing over there," Esme asked shakily.

"I was visiting my parent's grave. I'm sorry I didn't call," I apologized hope that they would believe me.

There was sighing of relief, a scoffing by Alice. I looked at Emmett who motioned me with his head to go outside with him and left to the backyard. Wordlessly I followed him outside where he was waiting for me. I was facing his back; I knew what I had to say to him. I had to lie to him, for now.

"Emmett," I said.

I heard him sigh, "Rose why didn't you call,"

Thank god, he believed me; they believed me, well except Alice who knew the truth. I sighed in relief, now all I had to do was not give myself away.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I began, "I was out hunting and I thought it wouldn't hurt to see them. Once I was there I saw their grave stones in such a bad shape I decided to get them replaced. On my way back I passed by the street Carlisle found me. That brought back memories that I had wished to forget. Then I just couldn't find myself to come home till now." I said sadly.

Great I brought my painful past into this, but I had to it for Luke. Emmett finally turned around to see me and quickly ran to hug me and I hugged him back.

"Don't ever to that again. I was so worried," He said then kissed my forehead,

He made me feel so guilty. Maybe I should tell but not now it was too soon. I heard my family sigh once again apparently they had heard the conversation and were relieved that I wasn't in any danger.

"I'm sorry baby," I said.

He pulled away from the hugged and kissed me passionately which later became a make out scene.

_Alice's POV_

I wasn't actually mad at Rose, but what she had done wasn't right. It was very selfish, even though Rose was already famous for that but this was very different. The little boy could have had family worried about him thinking he was dead or something. I would try and reason with Rose hoping it wouldn't be helpless. I decided not to say anything because I knew what her reaction would be and what the rest of the family would think.

I had wait until Emmett let go of her so I could to talk to her or I could just go get her but that would bring up suspicions.

"Alice," Esme called me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why did you react like that when Rosalie came through the door," She asked.

"Oh well I thought I would do most of the yelling for you guys," I said, I already gave a lot away.

"Really," Edward said obliviously not convinced.

"Yes," I said, "Now if you excuse me I have to go find Rosalie,"

I walked out into the porch where surely enough there Emmett and Rosalie were 'expressing' their love to each other. I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"Can I borrow her for a minute," I asked.

Emmett smiled, "Just a minute," he said and left us alone.

I knew that he meant just one minute so I had to take advantage as much as possible. I walked over to Rose; she looked at me and gave me a small smiled which I returned.

"Rose, I'm sorry I overreacted," I whispered only low enough for us to hear.

"It's okay Ally, I know you only meant well," She said.

"But you gotta understand that what your doing is completely selfish," I began.

"I know but I couldn't just leave him their he could have died Alice," She responded.

"What if he has family that is looking for him," I said.

"Ally he was claimed dead," She told me with such sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure this is what you want because I've seen our family disagree with what you're doing," I told her. And it was true if she decided to bring the little boy to family, they would disagree about it.

"This what I want," She told me, "This is what I need, so I'm asking you not to say a word until I can figure this out,"

"Alright I give you time," I said.

I gave her a hug and we went back inside where everyone hugged Rosalie. The house was much happier now that she was back but frankly I don't know how long it will last.


	3. Chapter 3 J Jenks

_Rosalie's POV_

Talking to Alice made me realize that I did really want this. I have always wanted this but since Nessie was born I would forget about the feeling but now it was back. And now that I have everything I ever wanted I couldn't be happier though I couldn't show it. I had taken in mind what Alice had told me, that if I brought Luke to the family they wouldn't be too happy. I knew exactly what everyone would say too. After all the hugging and kissing (mostly with Emmett) I changed clothes which I wanted to do immediately because I never had clothes on for more than six hours.

The next morning part of the family decided to go hunting everyone but Jazz, Em, me and Nessie of course. Emmett and Jasper were watching a game while I was feeding Nessie in the kitchen. I thought about what I had told Alice, Luke was claimed dead. He didn't exist to the world and I had to change that. I unknowingly found myself spinning Jaspers phone on the table. I picked it up and began going through it. I was going threw his contacts when I came to an abrupt stop at a certain name. . This name was familiar.

The Nessie burped and she laughed. Of course , I remembered him now. When we were about to confront the Volturi Bella was afraid that we might not make it through so she went to for papers like birth certificates and other stuff too. And of course Alice had given her the address that she had gotten from Jasper.

Thank god, well actually Jasper I thought to myself.

"I'll be right back okay Nessie," I told Nessie.

"Okay auntie," She replied.

I quietly made my way out of the house and into the woods and climbed up a tree and sat on the highest branch, which was about 30 feet from the ground. I took out Jaspers cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number. I heard it ring a couple of times before a man with a husky voice answered.

"Ah Mr. Jasper, how's it going," A husky voice said, probably .

"Um actually this is his sister Rosalie Hale," I said.

"Ah Ms. Hale I've heard so much about you," No he hadn't I knew Jasper never talked about his family, "May I introduce myself I am but you may call me J. I trust Mr. Jasper's health is well," He asked.

"Oh yes he is very well," I answered.

"So how may I help you the," He asked.

"Papers," I said hopefully.

"Ah I see what kind? Birth certificates, passports or a license," He asked.

I was gonna owe Jasper big time well that's if he ever found out of course.

"Yes," I said, "I need a birth certificate and a passport for a ten month old baby boy,"

"Under what name do you want it," He asked warily.

"Under the name of Luke Damon McCarty Cullen," I said loving the way the name sounded in my mouth.

"Do you want me to finish the rest," He asked.

"Yes, I do. I was wondering if you could look into the case of Gregory and Bailey Stewart, I want all the files you can find on them and that includes if they had family,"

"Yes of course," He said, "Are they close friends,"

"Yes you can say that," I said, "How soon will I get these?"

I could hear the writing of paper on the other side of the phone and it came to a sudden stop.

"Well Ms. Hale I have the understanding that you and your family have moved away from Forks to Richmond Virginia so it may take a while," He said, "Unless you have some that can take it to you or come get it,"

Well this was just all pure luck, "Actually I do have someone that could bring it to me and he's coming here soon and he also happens to lives very near Forks and I've be very grateful if you could take the papers to him as soon as possible because it's only a few days before he comes," I said.

"Well how many days are left till he goes to Richmond," He asked.

"Less than four," I said.

"Well that's quite a challenge but just because your Mr. Jasper's sister I'll make sure it gets done. It'll be done in three days, now may I have the address of this person," J asked.

"Of course," I said and gave it to him, but I wasn't even sure how I knew it if I hated that dog, "Oh and about the price don't worry about it, put it on my brothers account,"

After Bella told us about the whole situation Jasper had told us that he had an account of money of which he only use to pay for the papers, and I was sure Jasper won't mind. Because what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him right?

"Sure," J's voice said unconvinced.

"Oh don't worry about Jasper he is fully aware of the situation, but for the best it would better if you mention this to no one," I said.

"Of course," He said.

"Well then, have a good day," I said to him.

"You too, it was a pleasure making business with you Ms. Hale," He said.

"Same here," I said and hanged up the phone.

I was getting down from the tree when I smelled Emmett close by. I knew this might happen and I had it all planned out. Throughout all my years with Emmett I realize that only one thing would make him forget anything that I didn't want him to know or ask. And that was well sex, of course.

"What are you doing out here by yourself Rose," He suddenly appeared next to me.

I smiled seductively, "Waiting for you,"

"Why," He grinned.

"You it's been three days since we last were alone," I said.

He obviously knew what I was talking about, "What about Nessie," He asked.

"I'm sure Jasper can take care of her," I said as I pushed Emmett on the ground and got on top of him.

"I think the forest needs thinning too," Emmett laughed.

I kissed him very passionately and now I knew that he was definitely knew that after this he would forget about all the questions he was gonna ask me.

It was a few hours by the time we stopped. Emmett decided to give me a piggyback ride back home. I know it was totally unnecessary but it did help cover my outfit, which was once very beautiful was now covered in mud leaves and tree bark and as for Emmett his shirt was torn from his chest and his pants were ripped all over the place . It would be a little embarrassing if we entered and my family saw us like this, but there was no turning back on this. Sure enough as we were about to enter the house I could smell their scents. Alice, Edward, Bella, Jazz and Nessie, I figured that Carlisle had gone to work and Esme shopping for Furniture. Well at least my 'parents' wouldn't see us like this. We entered the door and everyone was sitting in the living room and then turned to look at us. I heard a few snickers come from my siblings.

The Edward finally said, "You know you could walk,"

"I know," I told him, "But I don't want to,"

"Renesmee is fine," Jasper told us as if we very irresponsible.

"Oh right, sorry Jazz but I just couldn't resist," Emmett chuckled.

"Well Rosalie now that you're finally here we could go shopping since Bella doesn't want to go with me," Alice said, "Of course right after you change,"

"Shopping Alice," I asked, "I'm not sure I have to do something right now,"

"Exactly," Alice chanted.

"Oh," I realize what Alice what saying.

She wanted to come with me to meet Luke. And of course she would use shopping as an excuse. This girl was pure genius; I would owe you one too. I still had to decide about telling her about the whole thing.

"Emmett carry me up to our room," I order him.

He grinned and carried me up to our room. After we both change we headed downstairs. Where Nessie had a curious face, and everyone else snickered and looked at us as we were coming down from the stairs.

"Look their here. Why don't you ask them," Edward told Nessie.

"What," Emmett asked.

"Aunt Rosalie," She asked.

"Yes," I responded curiously.

"Why did you and Uncle Emmett come all dirty and ripped clothes," She asked.

I could hear Emmett chuckle, "Uncle Emmett will explain," I said and looked at Emmett.

"No, Rose come on," He said.

"Sorry but I have to go, don't wait up for me," I said and peck his lips.

Alice pulled my away into the garage and then into her Porsche. I was relieved that I had an excuse to get out of the house and cover my tracks. But I still knew I would only be able to use this excuse only once in a while. Alice began to drive fast maybe a little too fast for humans to see.

"So I'm guessing you do truly need to go shopping," Alice said.

"Alice," I began, "I'm actually trying to spend as much time as possible with Luke,"

"Luke Damon McCarty Cullen huh," She said, "I gotta give it to you Rose you sure figured out the perfect name for this little boy,"

"Why thank you," I said.

"So now about the shopping," She began, "I'm sure your gonna need more clothes for the baby boy and decorations for your apartment,"

"Alice I don't think I'm gonna have time for all that," I said.

"That's why I'm here for. I do the shopping and you spend as much time as you can with your son," Alice smiled.

I had to admit it I did love the way Alice said that he was my _son_.

"Thank you so much for this," I thanked Alice as he entered the parking lot.

"Yes I know I'm great," She laughed, "You got four hours so make them be worth it. Oh don't worry about the shopping I'll do some shopping for us and I'll drop off the stuff you'll be needing at the front desk,"

"I'll see you later than," I said my goodbyes.

Alice left quickly and I try to walk as fast as humanly possible to spend every second with my son.


	4. Chapter 4 Why so Happy?

Chapter 4 Why so Happy?

_Emmett's POV_

It's been a few days since Rosalie left for three days leaving the family worried, and now everything was better in a weird way. After the confrontation with the Volturi for a while Rose was okay but the she was different, sad. And now over the past few days she had been so happy maybe too happy. I loved seeing her this way but it still worried me, she's never been this happy. I hated feeling like this but she been acting weird lately a little too weird. Sometimes I wondered if it was me that was making her happy.

I got out of the car with Edward as we headed to the airport building. Since Rose was out all the time I agreed with Edward to go pick up the damn mutt. I mean I got nothing on him but I didn't like the way her treated Rose during Bella's pregnancy, and even though they've tried to get along recently. I just came because there was nothing to do without Rose out of the house. We reached the lobby where sure enough there Jacob stood with his luggage. Then we headed off to greet him.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said.

"Hey Edward," He greeted him too.

Then they 'man' hugged, which was pretty strange and a little gross. First off there both guys I mean come on. Second off didn't they use to hate each other? Gosh Edwards so complicated. Apparently a lot of things changed since the Volturi, I guess Edward and Jacob were BFF's now.

"Emmett," Jacob said and stuck out his hand.

I took it to shake it, "Jacob," I said and tighten my grip and so did he.

Once we were in the car was the conversation began.

"So how everyone doing over here," Jacob asked.

"Great actually, we've been well. How about you Jacob," Edward said.

From there on out I blanked out they kept talking and talking. So I just began to think about Rosalie, _my_ Rosalie. Her Perfect blonde hair, her body, she was just absolutely perfect. God I love this woman, I loved spending every second with but usually it was only a few hours. I didn't mind because of course we could live forever but it did bother me a little.

"Then tell her," Edward told me.

"Are you in my head again," I asked.

"It's not that I want to be," Edward explained.

"Uh just so you guys know, I'm still here," Jacob said.

After a fifth teen minute drive we finally got home, on the drive I thought about what Edward told me. Maybe I should tell Rosalie how I feel but then again it would be very silly beside Alice was almost always with her so I knew that nothing wrong was going on.

"Jacob," Nessie screamed and ran to him.

"Hey kiddo," He said, "I've missed you too,"

"I'm so glad you're here Jake," Bella said and she hugged him too.

Needless everyone went to greet Jacob, while everyone was doing that I began to scan the house for Rosalie and she wasn't there or Alice. The fact that Alice wasn't their either calm me down because she was probably with Rose.

_Rosalie's POV_

"When do I get to meet him" Alice asked.

Ever since Alice was helping me sneak off she had gone shopping while I was with Luke so she never really got the chance to meet him. Though I was sure she would love him I didn't know if it was the right thing to do but she kept asking.

"Alice," I began, "We've talked about this. First you need to learn to control your thought well enough just in case Bella's shield isn't on,"

"I knew you were gonna tell me this but guess what," She asked.

"What," I replied.

"You are gonna allow me to see him on our next visit, because Jacobs home," She said.

"What does Jacob have to do with any of this," I asked.

"Papers," She chanted.

Soon enough Alice found out about my call to . She didn't really mine she even offered to help me hide them from my family; Alice was truly my best sister. I knew that she was gonna get the papers easily and well manipulate me to see him I had no choice.

"Fine Alice next time we come you can see him," I gave up.

"Yes," She squealed somewhat bouncing up and down in her seat.

We arrived home where I could hear laughter and then I knew that Jacob was there and the family was celebrating. I too would have a lot to celebrate if Jacob hopefully has the papers that claim my baby boy as my own. I began to think to tell at least Emmett maybe he would understand. I could take a risk but what if he leaves me because of it, no I won't tell its better off this way, besides no one but I and Alice knew so there's no problem. We both got out of the car to unload it from all the shopping bags Alice had. I really shouldn't let her go shopping alone, because every time she comes home with more and more bags and that wasn't good. I had like ten bags in each hand and so did Alice. We entered the house were sure enough Jacob was there holding Nessie.

"Wow," Carlisle exclaimed as he saw me and Alice with the shopping bags, "What you do? Let Alice go shopping by herself,"

I couldn't help but smirked on how true that was then I heard Alice let out a giggle.

"Hey Blondie, Alice," He greeted us.

"Hey dog," I greeted him.

The Emmett came towards me and hugged me, "You want to go hunting with me," I asked.

"I'd go with you anywhere," He said.

We went up stairs where we left all the shopping bags and headed out to hunt. I drank as much as I could because I knew that I wouldn't hunt later. I also tried to enjoy my time with Emmett even more because I was beginning to miss him. At times I would doze off and daydream on what my life would be like if I told Emmett. We would be a happy family and I wouldn't have to divide my time between them two anymore. That's when I began to question myself, maybe I should tell Emmett. He's always agreed to what I have to say and he's always there with me, standing by me. I should tell him, but there's always the slight possibility he might react different than I would expect him to. Before telling him I would have to look at the papers Jacob hopefully has.

After hunting we returned home where Carlisle, Esme and Alice were still talking to Jacob. It bothered me because the more they talked to Jacob the more I'd have to wait for him to give me those papers, but it can be worse. I mean the worst thing that could happen was for him to give me the papers in front of Emmett.

"Wow Blondie about time your back," Jacob said, he was carrying Nessie who was asleep in his arms.

"Umm okay Jacob, do you need something," I asked strangely.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you," He said and laid down on Nessie on the couch.

He then took out a big orange envelope and he turn towards me again. I was pretty sure that those were the papers. And the worst part was that I was wrong, the worst thing that could happen was not giving me the envelope in front of Emmett but in front of my family. I would have make something up quick because I knew as soon as he said that the envelope was for me, question will start shoot from every direction just like when I arrived from my disappearance. I really am hoping that Alice will step in because as much as I hate to say it I have absolutely nothing.

He handed the envelope towards me, "I'm not your messenger dog, so don't ever ask one of your little friends to bring me one of your envelopes for you," He sneered.

I quickly took it and saw that all of my family member's eyes laid on me and my envelope, "Thank you Jacob," I said.

"I'm sorry did you just thank me," He asked.

True I've never thanked Jacob or nothing like that. I've never been polite with that dog but right now I was really thankful he brought these papers. I hoped that they would go with the usual rule, respect our privacy. I was a little nervous but relieved at the same time.

"Next time I'm not gonna take packages from your freaky guy friend," He spat.

"Guy Friend," Emmett asked me.

"Emmett," I began, but what I say.

"Who the hell is he talking about," Emmett asked trying to sound calmly but with no success.

"No one," I said calmly, "Thank you Jacob for bring me these's papers and trust me this won't happen again, it was a onetime thing,"

I then headed upstairs and saw that Emmett looked at me in disbelief. I headed upstairs partly because I did not what to have my conversations with Emmett in front of Esme and Carlisle and Alice. I knew it would give too much away because Emmett and I never fight. And the other part was that it would give me more time to think on what I was gonna say. As soon as I was in my room I quickly hid the envelope in my closet under boxes of shoes and then quickly went to sit on my bed where seconds later Emmett joined me.

"Rose," He began, "Why don't you want to answer my question,"

"There's nothing to answer," I said and looked at him.

"Nothing to answer," He scoffed, "I just want a damn answer on why some guy is sending letters to my wife,"

"Emmett don't worry about it," I said, "Those were just papers and the guy well he was just the delivery man,"

"Promise," He asked.

"Promise," I promised him, I wasn't lying to him J was the delivery man.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett and he embraced me in his. We laid in the bed for a while talking to each other about old memories. I tried to enjoy my time while it last it because I knew that I would be leaving soon to see the little boy who also brought me joy.


	5. Chapter 5 Worried

**Hey there, sorry for taking so long to uplaod the story but I had problems and I kind of still do have problems with my computer, and it is thanks to my wonderful sister who let me up load the story in her computer, I will continue uploading and alot sooner.**

**I also like to say that I change the name of the story to 'Is A Rose Selfish,' Due to a misunderstanding of playgerisam. which I didnt do but there was a cofusion and to make things easier i changed the name of the story dont worry nothing else will change So Thank you for your time :)**

Chapter 5 Worried

_Rosalie's POV_

I began to search for the envelope under all my shoe boxes and by the time I found it I made a huge mess. All over the room was tons of shoe boxes but I would have to clean that later. Right now I was a little too busy with my papers. I opened the envelope and it contained two folders, one was labeled _G&B _Stewart and the other one was labeled _B/P Documents._ I first looked at the birth certificate it was all in order all I had to do was fill in some details and the same for the passport. I then anxiously began to look through the other file.

It said that they both died of a brutal murder along with their year and a half old child. So he was a year and a half old, I was close. They had claimed the little boy dead because of all the blood and he was missing, therefore concluding that a wild animal had eating him. Well that was plain stupid, how would they explain that he was the only one who got eaten. I continued reading and it said that they were from out of town and had no family what so ever. I had no interest on reading the rest right now; I would have to read it later. I looked at the time it was 8 in the morning, I guess it was about time I leave to go see Luke.

Then there was a slight knock on the door.

It was Esme.

"Rosalie," She called, "May I come in,"

"Sure," I responded.

She made her way in and was shocked by the big mess in my room, "What happened here," She asked as she stepped over all the shoe boxes to make her way towards me.

"I was looking for a pair of shoes," I lied.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you," She said as she sat down next to me.

"Sure," I answered suspiciously.

"Well the family is a little," She paused looking for the right word, "_Worried_," She emphasized the word.

"Why," I asked.

"I don't want you to get me wrong, but you're just always so happy," She said

"Why, can't I be happy," I asked, why was it a crime for me everyone else was happy way can't I.

"NO that's not what I meant of course you can be happy; it's just that you're a little too happy," She said.

"Where are you trying to get at, that I have to be sad so you guys can be happy," I spat.

"Rose, you're taking it in all wrong," Esme said.

"How am I suppose to take it when you're tell me that—," I was interrupted.

"It's time," Alice barged in through the door.

"Let's go," I said, I grabbed the files and I made my way towards Alice.

"Where are you going," Esme said sounding worried.

"Anywhere but here," I said and left with Alice

This was my very first fight with Esme, something was wrong with me. I've never fought with Esme till now, never ever. But why on earth would they be worried because I was happy, shouldn't they be happy too. I was so frustrated, being with Luke was starting to cause problems but that wasn't gonna stop me because I wasn't gonna give him up. I rested my head on the window of Alice Porsche as she speeded away

"Hey it'll be fine they just worried," Alice said, "When we get home she be apologizing like crazy,"

"Did you see that in a vision," I asked.

"No I can't Jacobs there," She said, "But I know Esme and I know she will do it,"

"Do you think it's bad for me to be happy," I asked Alice.

"NO of course not, I'm actually kind of glad that you're finally happy you really deserve it," She said.

"Then why is everyone so worried about it," I asked once again.

"Relax they've just never seen you this way," Alice said, "Rose you deserve to be happy,"

"Thanks Alice," I said.

_Emmet's POV_

We were all laughing when we entered the house when we all stopped at the sound at a dry sob coming from upstairs. I had no idea who it was but I was sure hoping that it wasn't my angel. Though it would be strange because she has been quite happy lately, the family even had a discussion on her and how it was beginning to worry the family, but I told not to worry about it.

We entered mine and Rosalie's room and found Esme sobbing. There was a mess of shoe boxes? What in the world, all over the room where shoes and boxes of shoe's everywhere I looked all of my angel's shoes. But that wasn't what really bothering me other than the fact that Esme was upset it was that my angel once again wasn't here, again. Bella was at once next to Esme trying to comfort her.

"Esme what's wrong," Bella asked.

"Rosalie," She began, "We had an argument, it was my entire fault I shouldn't have told her what I said,"

"Great," Edward gritted his teeth.

I scowled at him. Then Esme explained to us how Rose had taken it all wrong and how she had left with Alice. I was once again frustrated I loved Rose with all my heart but this was just getting weirder and weirder, never in her vampire life she had argued with Esme not till now this just wasn't her at all.

"Forgive her Esme she didn't mean it she was just upset," I said on behalf of Rosalie.

Edward shook his head, "How could she yell at Esme,"

"She didn't," Esme began.

"Your gonna have to talk to her," Edward said.

I sighed in frustration and I headed to the garage where I began to wait for my angel, even though I would not admit it to her or anyone else but Jasper and Edward I was worried. I worried for her more than I ever had.

I sat in silence it had been all day and no sign of my angel. I was still debating if I should go find her when Jasper was at my side.

"Don't worry Emmett she will be home. She's with Alice they probably just found clothes on sale or something," He said.

"She's happy right," I asked.

"Well yeah, very actually," He said.

I closed my eyes and wondered if it

_Rosalie's POV_

Alice was still holding Luke she absolutely loved him ever since the first moment she. But now Luke was asleep, he couldn't hold up with Alice she was too much for him even though they had fun he got tired and fell asleep in her arms. Alice was reluctant to give him up. She used the excuse of being his aunt and how she wants to spend time with him.

"He is the cutest baby in the world," Alice kept going on about Luke, "He's just like Emmett in every way and the way his face lightens up when he see's you. It's just so amazing,"

I smiled, "Alice calm down,"

"Ms. Hale," Maggie interrupted us, with a worried look on her face.

"Yes Maggie," I asked.

"I need to go out and I probably won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, you see my mother she got sick and I'm the only one who can take care of her," She said warily.

Great, I didn't really mind spending time here at all but I would make things too suspicious. I turned to look at Alice who gave me the look 'If you must'. I knew this would only mean more trouble with the family and to my despair my Emmett.

"It's fine," I said.

"Thank you so much," She said, ""Nice Meeting you Alice," She said on her way out I waited for her to be out the door before talking at all.

"Alice as much as I want to stay here I can't this will be too suspicious. I was already gone for three days and I have to come home," I began.

"Relax I'll be here to the night with you and I'll do some major shopping and use the as an excuse. Besides once I tell them that there was a sell that will explain everything to them," She said.

"I don't know what I do without you," I said, "I'm going to put him to bed,"

She nodded and then I headed to his room and put him to bed. I was truly happy now I didn't have to envy Bella anymore; I had an amazing husband and a beautiful son what else could I ask for. I kissed his forehead and he remained asleep. I head back to the living room where Alice seemed to Jump from excitement.

"Are you okay," I asked,

"There is a big sell right now in the mall downtown and I just have to go," She explained.

"Fine okay," I agreed,

"Oh I wish you could come if you only had seen all the this clothes," She continued, "But don't worry I'll bring you guys something ," She opened the door and was on her way out, "I'll be back after the mall close," She said and was off.

It was only seven o'clock she would be at it for another three hours and usually that wasn't good. Carlisle had tried to limit Alice to only one hour of shopping because she went crazy with all the clothes. I was about to go watch Luke sleep, it was very fascinating, when the doorbell rang. It was probably Alice she must have forgotten something. I went and opened the door but it wasn't Alice it was a man. He was as tall as Emmett he had blonde short hair, and brown eyes. He was cute for a human. He was holding a batch of brownies

"Uh hi," He greeted me, "I'm Joe I live in the apartment downstairs. I hear knew people and I came to welcome you guys as well as to bring you this batch of brownies," He then handed them towards me.

"Thank you," I said as I took them, "I'm Rosalie Hale nice to meet you,"

"Well I hope you enjoy the place," He said as he stared at me.

"Thank it's very kind of you," I said.

"Yeah, um has anyone ever told you that you're very beautiful," He said, probably trying to make a move.

"Yeah my husband thinks that too," I said.

He's face kind of dropped and then he chuckled, "Well I need to go now but if you need anything you where to get me. Nice meeting you,"

"Same here," I said, he smiled and the left.

I close the door behind me and headed towards the kitchen where I place the brownies one the counter, I would probably let Luke eat them for breakfast or something. To me they smelled disgusting but to Luke they must smell delicious. I went to Luke's bedroom where he was still sound asleep so then I went to my bedroom where I decided to finish the paper work. I was just filling in all the blanks when I realize that had put that Luke's birthday was on May 17 the exact same date as his actual birthday that's was on the file of his parents.

It had been four hours before Alice returned from her shopping. She came in through the door with about ten bags in each hand and a big square box probably twice as big as her. I quickly went to her aid even though she didn't need it I still felt weird seeing her carry all that stuff.

"Sorry I'm late I just got a little carried away," She began.

"A little," I began too as she sat down all her bags.

"Yeah well you see I was done shopping when I remembered that you had that huge gap on your wall and it was really bothering me so I got you this," She said as she got the huge box out of my arms.

She began to open it and then a big portrait came out. A picture of Emmet and me in our last wedding, she hanged it and then stared at it as I did.

"I had a picture of you guys in my phone and I thought why not and I know you love it already," She said, "Besides it gives the whole house a better touch,"

"It's perfect Alice," I said.

"I knew you would say that," She chanted, "Oh that reminds me I bought Luke more clothes," She said as she danced towards the bags.

I shook my head I knew she was gonna do something like this and I also knew it was gonna be a long night because I notice that it was about ten outfits in each bag.


End file.
